


Beans and Chips

by WaterScorpion



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterScorpion/pseuds/WaterScorpion
Summary: Takes place after "The Promotion" I always wanted this to happen.





	Beans and Chips

“Why are there no beans on this very old fizzy haired picture of me?” She looked at him with a mixture of confusion and hurt in her eyes, ignoring Kevin’s cries for explanations on the edible decision makers. She said his name quietly, her face begging for an explanation, “I was just trying to be unbiased” It was a flimsy excuse and he knew it. He found himself exiting the room with Michael after a commotion broke out about who deserved more beans, he cursed himself for not clearing the table after they left, not all of his coworkers were angry with him including his own fiancé. After the interview and the obvious expressions on the camera crew’s faces, he decided it was time to apologize to the one person whose opinion he truly cared about.  
He found her at the vending machines, he would bet his whole bigger paycheck that she was getting two bags of French onion, one for her and one for the baby she joked. “Hey” She turned and gave him a small smile and nod, that wasn’t good, they were right, she was still mad. “So, about those beans-“She stopped him “It’s ok, I understand you didn’t want to show nepotism.” He breathed a sigh of relief “Yes exactly! I mean if it was up to me, you would’ve gotten all of them.” She took the bags from the slot looking down at them, not meeting his eyes. Uh oh. “Yea, though the woman carrying your child could’ve earned at least one bean.” She pierced him with her gaze on that last word. He remained silent, unable to come up with a response, she had and she knew it, she walked past him with her and their baby’s chips.   
He continued gazing at the wall, eyes wide, his thoughts absent, he blew out a breath of frustration. Turning around he found she was still there with her back to him, the chips on the table, confused until he saw her hands on her stomach. Fear gripped his insides, his skin felt numb, in one stride he was beside her. “Pam, what’s wrong?!” Trying to calculate how long it would take him to get his keys and carry her to the car the fastest route to the hospital. She looked up at him in complete wonder, her eyes shining with unfallen tears. “It’s kicking, the baby’s kicking!” He stared at her, his previous thoughts dissipated. “What?” He uttered. She giggled, the smile spreading though her beautiful face, she grabbed his hand and put it right next to her belly button, and he waited a moment then felt a poke. “Oh my God!”  
He looked at her, sharing the exact same expression of amazement and bliss, he felt it again on his fingertips, she took his hand and moved it upwards, it was small and slight but it meant the world to him. He pulled her close to him, smiling “The baby doesn’t like it when Mommy and Daddy fight.” He whispered jokingly. Her lips gently met his before she laid her head on his chest, he kissed the top and buried his face in her hair. They stood there for a moment, grateful no one came in, it was a nice little reminder that no matter what petty things happened at work, they were really going to be a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember pam saying in season 8 when she felt movement with CeCe and I always wondered what that would be like for her and Jim.


End file.
